Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of gaming systems, and, more particularly, to connecting external devices to a gaming voice chat service.
Gaming systems, such as the XBOX 360®, allow players to engage in voice chat while playing multiplayer games over a network. Some gaming systems allow users to engage in voice chat anytime they are using the gaming system. In other gaming systems, voice chat functionality is built into specific games and can only be used while playing those games.
Gaming is becoming a more social activity with the introduction of voice chat. Voice chat adds another level of interaction during game play by allowing players in different locations to have conversations with each other like they would if they were in the same room.